Fate and Destiny
by anime4life2112
Summary: They were prodigies and the best of friends, but a turn of events changed their relationship forever. She, who stood right in the middle of it all, desperately searched for that reason, never realising that part of the answer had always been her. And when she completely uncovers why, she then understood: it wasn't an accident, but fate and destiny at work. (KarmaxOC, GakushuuxOC)


**Hi guys, so like, while I was working on chapter 9 and 10 of 'A Life-Changing Experience', I suddenly got this brainstorm, and thought of this story line. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue - The Prodigies

Karma and Gakushuu both first met her in elementary school. They were all five years old, yet they were undeniable prodigies. She didn't come to their class till the third month of their first year. During the first two, both boys got along just fine, with minor sparks of rivalry over their academic scores every now and then. When she appeared in their lives, they knew she was special, like them. But they never could've known how her existence would have changed their lives forever.

* * *

"Alright, everyone! Please return to your seats! You too, Akabane-kun!" Their homeroom teacher exclaimed. Karma stuck out his tongue with a smile as he lazily walked back to his seat, which was a seat away from Gakushuu's, who was already seated while maintaining proper posture.

'Always the model student,' Karma thought, as he leaned back into the backrest of his chair, hands behind his head.

"Today, you'll have a new classmate joining you. Come in!" The teacher exclaimed, facing the door. The class followed suit, and watched as the door slid open and a young girl entered.

She was no taller than any other student, considering the fact that they were all five years old, but she definitely stood out in a similar Karma and Gakushuu did.

She had gorgeous platinum blonde hair that turned a light pastel pink at the ends which was done up in high twin-tails, with white ribbons lined with lace, which ended at her shoulders, the ends of her hair wavy. Her bangs, which were also pink-tipped, were parted from the middle, leaving a single lock of hair to rest of the side of her nose. The bangs on both sides were straight, then wavy at the end as well, crafting her heart-shaped face beautifully.

Her eyes were a crystal blue, that seemed to sparkle brightly, like light reflected off the surface of water. Her skin tone was rather fair, it seemed highly unlikely that she was purely Japanese.

She was clad in a simple dress, the neckline going straight across her chest. It had spaghetti straps lined with lace, and an empire waistline. Everything above the waistline was a snow white, while the skirt was double layered and in a rosy pink, ending just below her knees. Her feet were covered by a pair of pink ballet flats, the ribbons forming an 'X' around her ankles, before ending in a bow behind. Above all else, she gave off an aura that clearly said she was special.

'She looks like a doll,' was the first thought that crossed everyone's mind, observing the blank look on the girl's face. The teacher then placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and said, "Go ahead, introduce yourself."

"...Kirisaki Yukina. I hope we get along." As she said these words, a small smile broke across her face, making her appear undeniably cute to everyone who was looking.

"Alright, Kirisaki-chan. You will be sitting in between Akabane-kun and Asano-kun. Would both boys please raise your hands to let her know who you are?" At that, Karma and Gakushuu simultaneously raised their hands, allowing their new classmate to allocate her seat. Settling in her seat, the homeroom teacher then left them to themselves until the next lesson.

Everyone else was too shy to speak up to their new friend, but that was a different story for the boys sitting on her respective sides. They didn't even hesitate to speak up to her. Karma was the first to speak up. "Nice to meet you, Yukina-chan. I'm Akabane Karma, you can call me Karma. Let's get along~"

"Y-Yes, of course! And, 'Yukina-chan'?"

"Ah, I'm no good with formalities, I hope you don't mind me calling you that, 'cause I'll be doing so whether you like it or not!" Yukina sweatdropped at his bluntness, before letting out a light chuckle, earnestly amused by the red-haired boy next to her. "I don't mind at all. If it makes you feel more comfortable to call me that, I have no objections."

"That's not right, Akabane," Gakushuu protested, causing both of them to turn and face him. "Being overly familiar with someone you've just met is disrespectful, show some decency. I apologize for his insolent behaviour, Kirisaki-san."

Yukina waved both hands in front of her, offering a sweet smile. "I don't mind at all, I find it stifling when people call me using honorifics. You can just call me Yukina. I presume you're Asano-kun?"

"Yeah. The name's Asano Gakushuu."

"May I call you by your first name?" She questioned politely, tilting her head to the side, seemingly appearing cuter and brighter in Gakushuu's line of sight, causing the strawberry blonde to blush slightly and avert his gaze, scratching the back of his head. "I-If it pleases you…"

"Then, I look forward to my time with you, Shuu-kun!" Gakushuu abruptly whipped his head around back to her, this time red in the face. "Sh-Sh-'Shuu-kun'?!"

"Your name's kinda long, so I shortened it to 'Shuu-kun'. Is it alright if I called you that? If it bothers you, I can just call you by your name," Yukina explained, an uneasy look on her face, clearly worried she might have offended her new classmate. Gakushuu, cheeks tinted a light shade of pink, stared at her for a while, before looking to the side in embarrassment. "...Again, if it pleases you…"

"Then, may I call you 'Ma-kun', Karma-kun?" Yukina questioned, this time facing the redhead, who was originally having a ball of a time enjoying the embarrassed look on Gakushuu's face. But when his eyes met hers, he understood why Gakushuu reacted the way he did, as he, too, couldn't suppress the warmth that rose to his cheeks, before he mustered a smirk and replied, "I don't see why not!"

From that day on, the trio got along surprisingly well, excluding the few bouts of rivalries that happened between them during tests. It became a habit for them to compare their scores whenever they had a test, at elementary level, and laugh about it.

This carried on for a few more months, before the annual parent gathering came around.

"Yukina, are your parents coming today?" Gakushuu questioned politely, as watchful over his manners as ever. The said girl, hearing one of her two best friends, chuckled lightly and flashed him a sweet smile. "Geez, Shuu-kun, there's no need to be so formal when speaking to me. We're best friends, formality isn't necessary. And to answer your question, yes, they'll be coming. How about yours?"

"Sorry, force of habit. My mother has to stay at home to watch the house, so my father took the day off from work to come," Gakushuu replied, and Yukina 'ooh'ed in response. "Say, what does your father work as?"

"He's a teacher at a prep school. It's not a famous prep school or anything, but he told me he does it because he enjoys it. Teaching, that is." Yukina hummed in response at his answer, before turning to face Karma, who sat at her right. They were currently having lunch break, and the two boys usually shifted their table right next to hers to eat together. "How about you, Ma-kun? Are your parents coming?"

"Naw. They are busy with a business trip overseas in Canada. They won't be back for another week or so," Karma replied, his expression impassive, but Yukina caught on the slightly sour tone near the end, causing her to furrow her brows slightly, before giving him a light pat on the back, gaining his attention. As the redhead turned to face her, she offered her sweetest smile, catching both boys off guard. "Then, why don't the three of us stick together? Shuu-kun's father and my parents will be able to meet each other, and Ma-kun won't have to be alone."

"That's fine by me," Gakushuu replied, and both of them stared at Karma, awaiting his answer. The red-haired boy gazed at the pink-tipped blonde for a few moments, before a small and barely noticeable, yet genuine smile appeared on his face. "That sounds great. Thanks, Yukina-chan."

"No problem- hey, don't steal my lunch!" Yukina protested, watching as Karma snuck a triangle-cut sandwich from her lunchbox and munched on it. Giving a cheeky smirk, Karma retorted, "It's fine, isn't it? I don't have anything prepared for me, and we're best friends, right~" Yukina pouted and puffed up her cheeks in annoyance. Soon, the aforementioned parents arrived, and shortly after the required self-introductions were made, Yukina went up to Gakushuu's father. "You are Shuu-kun's father, right?"

The man before her stared at her, with amusement dancing in his dark brown orbs, before kneeling down onto the ground to meet her at eye-level and smiled. Yukina decided that she quite liked his smile: it was genuine and honest, and looking at it gave her a warm and cozy feeling in her heart. "That's right. My name's Asano Gakuhou. You must be the 'Teresa-chan' I've heard so much about from Gakushuu."

"Eh? Shuu-kun, you've spoken about me to your father?" Yukina asked, looking towards the strawberry-blonde, who turned away and muttered an embarrassed 'yeah'. Yukina turned back to look at Gakuhou, who simply stared back, that smile never leaving his face. "What?"

"...May I call you 'Gakuhou-ojii-sama'?' she suddenly blurted out, which resulted three pairs of surprised eyes on her, belonging to Karma, Gakushuu and Gakuhou. If Gakuhou wasn't intrigued by her before, he definitely was now. "Sure, I don't mind."

"Then, Gakuhou-ojii-sama, I have a question for you!"

"Hm? What is it?""

"Shuu-kun told me you work as a teacher because you enjoy doing so. Exactly what do you enjoy about being a teacher?" To Karma, Gakushuu, her parents, and possibly anyone else who was listening, she was simply being the curious young child that she was. But to Gakuhou, he sensed that Yukina's question had a deeper meaning and purpose behind it. It was indeed curiosity, but also something else. A desire to understand another person's point of view, a desire to gain knowledge and wisdom, a desire...from the goodness in her heart.

"Because my job allows me to cultivate good students. By teaching students to be good, they will have kindness in their hearts and intelligence in their being, which will make them strong and help them survive in society." Gakuhou replied. Young Yukina, however, quirked a brow and tilted her head slightly to the side, a confused expression on her face. "I don't understand. Isn't it the other way around?"

"No, it's not. Being strong doesn't necessarily mean you are good. You can be strong but evil, and that will bring you nowhere but the lowest place in life. But being a good student gives you strength, and knowledge of how to use that strength correctly, and that's why it makes them strong." Gakuhou emphasized, and Yukina's face lit up in understanding. "Ooh! I see!"

"Oi, Teresa-chan, let's go to the playground. I'm getting kinda bored. You can come too, Shuu-chan," Karma suddenly spoke up, obviously bored with the whole 'meeting the parents' thing, while Gakushuu exclaimed with much irritation, "Don't call me that!" Yukina glanced in her parents' direction, and seeing them give a nod of approval, Yukina smiled and took Gakushuu and Karma by the hand to go to the playground, but not before she gave a small bow to Gakuhou and thanked him. Watching the trio's retreating figures, Yukina's parents, Daiki and Haruna, stepped forward to Gakuhou's side.

"I apologise, Gakuhou-san. She's always been like this since young, asking people questions like that," Haruna stated, a small smile on her face as she watched her daughter happily skip off, hand-in-hand with the two boys that stood at her respective sides. Gakuhou, however, simply chuckled and offered a smile of his own. "Don't mind it. I'm actually glad she asked. I am more than happy to have shared with her an important lesson. I must say, your daughter is rather intelligent."

"Well, I can't deny that. She has a tendency to read things no child her age would be able to perceive, and yet she is able to grasp the heart and source of everything she sees. On top of that, she can remember anything and everything she has seen and heard," Daiki replied. Upon hearing his statement, Gakuhou smirked slightly, more and more interested in the blonde girl.

* * *

Everything went well for the next few years. The three continued to stay together, being in the same classes, with their rivalries over academics growing stronger than before, but not to a level whereby it broke off their friendship. As a result, they always dominated the top three spots in school, the winner changing every time.

They each began harnessing their own special talents. Gakushuu began reading up on ethics, economics, and law, Karma began taking on martial arts and analyzing street fighting, while Yukina studied on technology and music. Naturally, children their age and the adults around them were stun shocked at how these prodigies progressed way ahead of everyone else, gaining knowledge on things no 'child' would be able to comprehend.

* * *

"Oh, Yukina-chan, you were here this whole time?" Yukina turned from the electric piano before her to face the door, finding her two best friends standing at the entrance.

It has been five years since she transferred, and they've all matured quite a lot from then. Both boys had, undoubtedly, grown more handsome and charming since. As for her, her hair had grown a lot long, and now it was reaching her waist, but she kept her hairstyle the way it was. Unfortunately, she had developed in a certain area much earlier than the rest of the girls, which led to the animosity of petty jealousy of these girls to be directed at her. Luckily for her, Karma protected her from behind, literally. She didn't even want to know what his mischievous self _did_ to those girls. While Gakushuu protected her from any boys who were, well, too open about their motives with her body.

While she was thankful towards both boys for having her back, she had to admit they were a little over-the-top with their methods. Not that she had the right to complain, since they were doing it to protect her on their own free will...

"Yeah, I was trying to add some finishing touches to the arrangements for one of the songs I've written. I'm almost done, though," she replied, gesturing towards the silver laptop sitting on the keyboard, the screen of which showed several sound waves, all in a hot pink, while the background was dark grey. Both boys went forward to take a look, out of pure curiosity. "It's quite well done, isn't it?"

"Sorry, but I don't understand anything I'm seeing, Yukina-chan. How about you, Shuu-chan?" Karma replied, ending off his question with a teasing note, which cause a tick mark to appear on the strawberry-blonde's temple. " Don't call me 'Shuu-chan', Akabane. But, I agree, I don't really comprehend what they mean."

"Ah! Then..." Yukina bent down and connected a wire into the speaker that sitting next to the keyboard, before rising once more and pressing the space-bar key on her laptop. Immediately, a intricate melody rang out from the speakers, to which the two boys listened to intently. When it ended, she asked for their input.

"It's gentle yet sophisticated, an interesting mix. I almost can't believe you wrote and arranged this." Gakushuu commented, while Karma crossed his arms, giving a bored look. "It sound very emotional and heartfelt, which isn't a bad thing, but it's a little boring."

"That's only because Ma-kun prefers metal and rock music!" Yukina exclaimed, giving an annoyed pout, to which Karma simply stuck out his tongue. "Besides, I have yet to decide what to write for the lyrics. I wanted to adjust a couple of notes, and it would be complete."

"Heh, do you intend to sing this song for our graduation party or something?" Karma questioned, to which he was responded with silence. As he bent down to face the blonde girl, he took note of the light pink dusted on her cheeks and the nervous smile. "...Sort of?"

"Seriously?" Karma exclaimed, a thoroughly amused smirk on his face, while his eyes gleamed with anticipation. Gakushuu offered a disarming smile, as he said, "I'd love to hear it, then."

Yukina flashed them a sweet smile, which made both boys blush, as she replied, "Look forward to it!" She then eyed the books in Gakushuu's hands and commented, "Shuu-kun, you were studying law again?"

"Yeah, I've already gone through everything I need to know. I now studying the cases that occurred and solving them. It's unexpectedly easy, it's a little boring," Gakushuu commented, opening the book and flipping to the last page he was at. Both Yukina and Karma leaned over and their eyes quickly scanned the details of the stated case on the page, and simultaneously replied, "The culprit is the maid."

"Yep. Like I said, it's really easy." Gakushuu said, agreeing with their unspoken thoughts, while Yukina frowned slightly, "I'm surprised this is Harvard-level studies. It seems too easy."

"Probably the people over there are just numb in the mind," Karma suggested, with Yukina and Gakushuu nodding in agreement. Unbeknownst to them, their homeroom teacher stood at the door way, listening to their conversation the entire time, and sweatdropped at Karma's words. 'It isn't that they're are dumb, it's that you guys are too smart!'

* * *

However, as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end. Things suddenly changed one day, and from then on, everything took a turn for the worse.

* * *

"Hey, you guys wanna study together for the next test?" Yukina suggested, gathering her textbooks and notes as she stood up from her desk. Karma lazily nodded as he grabbed his textbook, while Gakushuu remained still for a moment, before giving his reply. "...No."

"Eh? Why not, Shuu-kun? Are you busy with something else?" Gakushuu slowly rose his head, and as his eyes met hers, her own eyes widened as she froze, unsure of how else to react. The warmth and kindness that was always held in his eyes was gone, replaced with an unfamiliar coldness that frightened her. "S-Shuu-kun?"

"We are rivals, we shouldn't be studying together, but by ourselves. There can only be one true winner, to prove he is the strongest." Yukina's blood ran cold as she heard these words leave Gakushuu's lips. This _wasn't_ Gakushuu. He would never say something like this. She couldn't comprehend, not what he said, but why he, of all people, was saying this. Before she could open her mouth to retort, Karma's voice cut off her thoughts. "Heh? That sounds almost as if you are saying you're the strongest, and the best."

Yukina felt her hair stand on end at the tone of Karma's voice. The usual laidback cheekiness was gone, and it sounded low and cynical. She whipped her head around to face Karma, and the look in his eyes made her heart drop further. They were hardened and void of emotion, his being filled with nothing but spite and contempt, and in that moment, she doubted whether that was Karma. Fear griped at her being as she watched the tension between her two best friends grow stronger.

It has never been like this before. When they went up against each other, there was always a sense of playfulness and friendly rivalry. But this, this wasn't rivalry anymore. The tension was akin to that of a fight to the death between two hated enemies. She swallowed thickly as she awaited Gakushuu's answer, deciding it wasn't wise to interrupt.

"Yes, that's what I'm implying. Is there a problem?" Gakushuu retorted, his tone just as dull as Karma's. The two sharply glared at each other, then turned towards opposite directions, refusing to face each other, as they left the classroom, leaving the poor confused and frightful blonde alone. "W...Why…"

* * *

That year, the three of them had turned ten. For the first time in five years, the three did not study together. For the first time in five years, Karma and Gakushuu dominated the top spot as joint first, with Yukina in third place. For the first time in five years, the trio did not compare their scores and laugh over it.

Gakushuu had began to focus solely on his studies, continuously dominating the top spot, and gaining popularity with the rest of the students, while Karma, despite still managing to steal the top spot from Gakushuu several times, had entered a rebellious phase, and began turning to delinquency, getting into physical fights with people of his age or older, earning an infamous reputation for his notoriousness. While Yukina, lost in her despair, poured her heart and soul into music, writing endless melodies, the amount proving to have scared her parents for while, rendering them worried about her.

Like a string that had been cut, their bond was severed and they refrained from having any form of contact with each other, and hence, they did not so much as speak to each other since then.

For the first time in five years, Yukina felt loneliness and solitude.

* * *

Two years later, after their end-of-year tests had ended, the school organised a graduation party for students, and the homeroom teacher from two years ago had requested Yukina to sing.

"Eh? But, why me?" Her teacher, who went by the name Usui Yuna, gave an apologetic smile. "I have been watching you three since you came. They haven't been on the best of terms, have they? Perhaps, if you sang the song you played that day in the music room, it would bring them back." Yukina widened her eyes in surprise, realising that that meant the teacher had been there that day, and that she was right.

Dressed in her uniform, which was a white sailor uniform, Yukina made her resolve and went up that stage. As she stood before the mic, she stared down at the two boys, who sat at separate tables, not even paying attention to her. This made her eyes dim slightly with sadness, but she stood her ground. Gently taking the mic into her hands, she waited as the first few notes of her song was heard, before taking a deep breath.

 _furikaereba mada_

 _ano koro to onaji_

 _netsu o kanjiteru_

 _kimi to itsudatte_

 _onaji omoide bakari_

[When I look back

I feel your warmth

Just like back then

The same memories

Of when I was always with you]

Both boys, upon hearing the familiar melody of that song they heard two years ago, snapped their heads towards Yukina, eyes widened with unregistered shock and surprise. Yukina, who had been watching the two the entire, didn't even flinch when their gazes landed on her, as she continued singing.

 _usurete shimau_

 _kimi no omokage o_

 _miushinau no ga_

 _kowakute_

 _tatta isshun no_

 _sono keshiki o_

 _tojikometakute_

 _dakedo_

[As the image of your face

Begins to fade

I fear

Losing sight of it

I want to keep

Just one moment

Locked safely away

But]

Karma and Gakushuu's sucked in shaky breaths as they listened to the lyrics of her song and realised: she was singing about the three of them.

 _anata ni deaeta koto de_

 _tsuyoku iraretan da, zutto_

 _ashita mo me ga sameta toki_

 _sugu tonari ni iru to omotteta_

 _tada sore dake de ii noni_

[Ever since meeting you,

I managed to become so much stronger

I assumed you would still be here

When I opened my eyes tomorrow.

That's all I really wanted…]

Seeing the realisation dawn on them, Yukina felt a sob threaten to escape as she unconsciously gave a smile of relief. 'It reached them.'

 _mou furerarenai_

 _atarimae data_

 _kimi no yasashisa mo_

 _kidzuiteta toki ni wa_

 _ososugiru koto bakari_

[I can no longer feel

Your kind gestures

Which I always took for granted.

By the time I realised each one

It was already too late.]

Yuna-sensei watched from a distance, observing the very obvious connection between the girl on stage and the two boys at their respective tables. She had been heartbroken for the poor girl when she had learnt that they had grown apart. But now, seeing them like this, she felt relief and happiness for Yukina.

 _wasure wa shinai_

 _kimi no omoide wa_

 _itsumo mabuta o tojireba_

 _utsushidasu no_

 _sono sugata mo ano hi no sora mo zenbu_

[But I'll never forget.

Memories of you

Always appear

Each time I close my eyelids:

The way you looked...the sky that day...every single detail!]

Yukina's and Karma's parents, as well as Gakushuu's mother, Marie, who had been present for their children's graduation party, could feel their tears threatening to spill as they listened to the young girl pour out her heart and soul through her song. Marie turned her head to look at the empty seat next to her, and her eyes became harrowed. 'If only you were here, dear, you would go back to how you were.'

 _anata to sugoshita hibi wa_

 _marude uso mitai ni tokete_

 _sono jikan ga konna ni mo_

 _itooshikute taisetsu nante_

 _wakatteta hazu nanoni_

[The days I spent with you melt away

Almost as if they were all a lie.

I thought I already understood

How precious and important

Those moment were to me…]

Everyone who listened, boy or girl, was moved by her song. But, literally, no one was more emotionally shaken than the two boys who were the closest to her.

 _konna watashi o_

 _zutto tonari de_

 _mimamotte kureta_

 _ano hibi o_

 _mou ichido_

 _yarinaosetara_

 _nandomo negau kedo_

[You stayed

By my side

And watched over me

If only I could redo that day

Just once…

I wish for it over and over again...]

It wasn't till they felt the warm wetness on their cheeks that Karma and Gakushuu realised they were crying. But, as they stared at the girl before them, they noticed it wasn't just them, as they noticed the tears budding at the ends of her eyes.

 _mata dokoka de deaetara_

 _sukoshi hashi o shiyou,_ _itsuka_

 _issho ni ita koro no you ni_

 _kudaranai koto mo akiru hodo ni_

[If we can meet again somewhere

Let's talk for a bit

Just like we used to be back then-

Sharing enough trivial things to last us a lifetime!]

 _anata ni deaeta koto de_

 _tsuyoku iraretanda zutto_

 _ashita mo me ga sameta toki_

 _sugu tonari ni iru to omotteta_

 _tada sore dake de ii noni_

[Ever since meeting you,

I managed to become so much stronger

I assumed you would still be here

When i opened my eyes tomorrow

That's all I really wanted...]

As the sound of the last few notes of the piano faded off, the place erupted with cheers and applause. Giving a small bow, she spared a glance towards both boys. All evidence of them crying was already gone, but their eyes and nose remained tinged a light pink. She quickly walked offstage, where she met Yuna-sensei, who gave her a soft smile. "Well?"

"It was as you said, I was able to reach them. Thank you, Yuna-sensei." As soon as she said this, she was pulled into a hug by Yuna-sensei, who whispered into her ear. "Go get 'em, sweetie. Good luck."

After the party had ended, Yukina plucked up her courage to approach the two boys. Calling them to come to the classroom, she waited till everyone else had left, before Gakushuu entered with an expressionless face, his ice-cold behaviour still as present from that day as ever, with Karma trailing behind, a small smile on his face, which she could tell was clearly faked. They approached her, and asked simultaneously, "What do you need with me?"

"...Shuu-kun, Ma-kun...are we friends or enemies?" Yukina asked cautiously, her bangs curtaining her eyes as she kept her head slightly downcast. Despite the fact that she had prepared herself for this, she couldn't deny the fear that creeped in her heart. The fear of losing a precious friend. They stared at her for a moment. Seeing her like this, so vulnerable and fragile, made them feel immense guilt eating away at them for ignoring their most trusted and closest friend for the past two years. Gakushuu was the first to speak. "...Are you serious?"

"...Yes."

"You are my rival: my friend and my competitor. Rivals exist to make each other stronger, and to strengthen their bonds with each other. I've never once thought of you as an enemy." Yukina widened her eyes in surprise. Her shock did not stop there, not when Karma, too, gave his answer.

"What kinda stupid question is that? Why on earth would I see Yukina-chan as an enemy? We've together since childhood, and to top that off, we were best friends at that time, so pray tell, why would you even suggest such a thing?" Relief flooded her being hearing their responses. As she slowly looked up, her eyes meeting theirs, it was brief and slight, but she saw the warmth of their gazes from back then appear in that moment, and knew that they spoke the truth. Tears pooling at her eyes, she closed them, causing them to stream down her cheeks. Both boys panicked for a moments, but that fear quickly dissipated as they were overwhelmed by a new emotion.

Yukina's lips formed the brightest smile they had seen in the seven years they had known each other, her eyes closed, the rays of light from the setting sun caused the trail of tears to glisten on her cheeks, which were tinted in a pink hue. At the exact moment she tilted her head slightly to the side, a gentle gust of wind blew past into the classroom, causing her hair to fly in the opposite direction. To both boys, that very moment was like a beautifully illustrated drawing, more perfect than anything in life. They felt their heart hammer in their chests as a familiar feeling from when they first saw her resurfaced, stronger than ever. And above all, they couldn't deny it nor did they want to.

"That's a relief! Then, we'll always be friends, right?" She exclaimed, still smiling sweetly as she awaited their response. Still awestruck by her breathtaking appearance, both boys slowly uttered a 'yes' simultaneously. They watched as she tugged at the edge of the sleeve of her uniform and slowly dabbed her eyes and cheeks. She laughed awkwardly as she went to her table to pick up her bag. "Sorry for taking up your time. I just wanted...reassurance."

Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she slowly walked towards the door, before turning back to face to two, and nervously asked, "Can we walk back together? For old times sake..." The strawberry blonde and redhead exchanged looks before flashing her smirks. "Sure."

"Why not?"

"Although, there's something we need to do before we leave. Why don't you go downstairs to the shoe locker first? We'll catch up with you there." Gakushuu suggested, and Yukina nodded anxiously, before dashing out the classroom in excitement. Now that she was reassured, and no longer had to fear losing either of them, she was on cloud nine.

Watching her retreating form, both boys faced each other when her footsteps could no longer be heard. The cold look from both parties resurfaced as they stared at each other. Karma was the first to speak. "So...you too, huh? When did it start?"

"...When I first saw her. I assume it's the same for you," Gakushuu replied, not losing his composure at all. However, the same applied to Karma. "Is that why you made that declaration two years ago?"

"Partly. The main reason is because that's what my father has taught me. But, our academic performances aside, she is the only one I won't give up. Not even to you, Akabane."

"What a coincidence~! I had the exact same sentiment. I have no intentions of losing her to you, Asano-kun."

* * *

As the three of them walked down the streets, with Yukina in the middle of both boys, a peaceful silence hung in the air, till she broke it with a question. "So, which middle schools did you guys choose as your top choice?"

"Kunugigaoka Junior High," Gakushuu replied, and Yukina whipped her head towards him in surprise. "Really? What a coincidence! I also chose that school!"

"Wow, the three of us are really alike~!" Hearing Karma's laidback comment, both teens turned around to face him. "You applied for Kunugigaoka too?!"

"Yep!" He answered with a smirk, making Yukina laugh earnestly in response. "So, we'll be together for another three years, huh? I can't wait! So, Ma-kun, Shuu-kun, why did you choose Kunugigaoka?"

"Kunugigaoka is konwn to hae many academically-superior students, so maybe I'd have more competitors amongst other students. It'd be so fun to put them in their place~!" Karma replied, sticking out his tongue at the end, which made Yukina laugh. "That sounds so much like you, Ma-kun! Have fun! What about you, Shuu-kun?"

"My father is the board chairman of Kunugigaoka Academy. Naturally, as his son, I intend to join him at higher heights and surpass him." Hearing his declaration, a crease in her forehead began to form. It was just a gut feeling, but she suspected Gakushuu's sudden change from two years ago had something to do with Gakuhou's influence on him. Did something happen to him? She shook those thoughts and concerns off from her mind as she looked forward at the setting sun. The start of a new year was just ahead, and she couldn't wait to see them, and Gakuhou, again.

And she got what she wished, but in the way she had least expected, and least wanted.

* * *

 **Sooo, how was it? I just fixed this chapter, I felt that the story flow wasn't right, so I changed and added a few things.**

 **The song is 'Dear' by Ogura Yui (Ending song of 'Tsurezure Children').**

 **Please do review!**

 **XOXO, anime4life2112**


End file.
